


Every life counts

by Sammybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Femme characters, Gen, Sad, Suicide awareness presentation, like really sad, prompt, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammybee/pseuds/Sammybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I needed to do a commercial for school, and I thought 'hey, spn.'<br/>So this is Cassie novak's experience with suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every life counts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, triggers for suicidal thoughts and actions, stay safe y'all!!  
> Btw, yes this was for school and I may be posting a longer one later.  
> It's supposed to be read in script form, kinda like this  
> https://youtu.be/xtBkY9xYpjA

Hi, my name is Cassie Novak, and I'm here to share my experience with suicide and depression. When I was 7, I had a surrogate big sister, her name was Deanna. On her 17 birthday she took her own life and threw it away. In her note it said that she had depression and I was her anchor, and since I had long moved away, she didn't have that anchor anymore.

It was that guilt that led me down the same road. It was April 4 that I had planned it, being in April sunny days were guaranteed, so my last view could be of the sunlight glinting off the water. It seemed that the universe was against me though, because my parents were supposed to be away that evening, but they canceled at the last minute. 

I am currently in the care of my best friend Anna, and getting better.

I guess my ultimate message is speak out, to your friends, to your teachers, hell, even social media. You're worth it, don't ever forget that. Don't lose hope, we're all unique and we all bring something new and awesome to the table, so never stop fighting. To the rest of you, please, join me in the fight against suicide, Every Life Counts.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, didja like it? Should I post the longer one?  
> If I get more then 5 kudos, I will, probably.   
> Btw, I'm looking to do a collection of au ficlets, should I?


End file.
